Bloody Kombat Melee
by Fighting Gamer 13
Summary: Imagine a game made up of BR:PF, MKDA, and SSBM.*Ch. 4* The fighting styles and fatalities of the SSMB crew. Updated!
1. Introduction

Hey. I'm a new author and this is my first Fan fiction so be nice.  
  
Introduction  
  
One day a video game master decided to make his own game.  
  
He took three of his favorite games and mixed them together. He  
  
mixed Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, and  
  
Super Smash Brothers Melee. He called it "Bloody Kombat Melee". He  
  
played it every day. It had the stages SSBM, the Fatalities and fighting  
  
styles of MKDA, and the Button Configuration of BR: PF. To him it was  
  
the best game ever, but to the characters in the game it wasn't.  
  
Well did you like it? I hope you liked it. In the next Chapter we go into the game and see the characters reaction. 


	2. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
(Bloody Roar Cast at Corneria)  
  
Yugo: Where are we?  
  
Gado: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Kohryu: This sucks  
  
Jenny: It looks like a spaceship.  
  
Uranus: No sh*t.  
  
Uriko: Uranus you're not suppose to say that.  
  
Kenji: It's ok Uriko. She can say that.  
  
Alice: Can we just try and figure out where the hell we are?  
  
Cronos: I'll take a look around.  
  
Ganesha: I'll go to.  
  
Shina: I'll search inside.  
  
Gado: Be careful.  
  
Shina: I will.  
  
Long: Xion do you have a book I can read?  
  
Xion: Yeah. Here take this one.  
  
Shenlong: Xion, Why do you always have a f*cking book with you everywhere you go?  
  
Xion: I really like books ok.  
  
Shenlong: *mumbles* Freak.  
  
  
  
(Mortal Kombat Cast at Big Blue)  
  
Johnny Cage: Well this is strange.  
  
Reptile: This-s looks-s like a racetrack.  
  
Li Mei: If you look at the cars we're standing on than you can just use your common sense.  
  
Cyrax: Analyzing.. Area scanned.. Analysis complete. We are on the Super Smash Brothers Melee Big Blue stage.  
  
All: WHAT!!  
  
Scorpion: That's impossible.  
  
Sub-zero: Scorpion's right. SSBM is a different game. How can that be?  
  
Frost: Grandmaster, do you think we got mixed with SSBM?  
  
Sub-zero: It's possible, but unlikely.  
  
Raiden: Actually it's very possible.  
  
Kitana: But who has that technology?  
  
Jax and Sonya: We do.  
  
Drahmin: What technology?  
  
Hsu Hao: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Nitara: I bet you don't know either.  
  
Kenshi: Well you can't go in the light Nitara.  
  
Kano: Well you can't see Kenshi.  
  
Kung Lao: Stop fighting we need to get the hell out of here.  
  
Scorpion: I'm from hell  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: Shut up I'm trying to drink.  
  
(Super Smash Brothers Melee Cast at Temple)  
  
The SSBM cast was hanging out at the Temple when Mewtwo realized there was something wrong.  
  
Mewtwo: *connects to everyone telepathically* Listen up everyone. (Everyone turns to Mewtwo) I sense a disturbance at the stages Big Blue and Corneria.  
  
All: Huh??  
  
Marth: What do you mean "disturbance"?  
  
Mewtwo: *talks* I mean there a more characters than us.  
  
Mario: What the hell-a  
  
Samus: I'll explore Corneria  
  
Fox and Falco: We'll come to.  
  
Captain Falcon: I'll take a look at Big Blue.  
  
Link: How did this happen?  
  
Mewtwo: I believe some one mixed up the games.  
  
Zelda: Who knows what they could do to us.  
  
Ganandorf: I do. Just picture me in their body.  
  
Link: Very funny.  
  
Kirby: Kirby?  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika pi?  
  
Jigglypuff: Jig jiggly puff.  
  
Pichu: Pichu pi.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! Mewtwo: Stop talking about lunch!  
  
Bowser: Guys! Help me! I'm stuck on my back!  
  
Ness: Mewtwo help me lift Bowser of his back.  
  
Mewtwo and Ness help out Bowser while everyone else thinks up a plan.  
  
  
  
In the next chapter everyone gets together and meets everybody. 


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
(SSBM Cast)  
  
Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, Samus, and Captain Falcon: *thinks* L, R, A, Start.  
  
They disappear and end up at the selection screen. When they're there, they notice more than the super smash fighters there.  
  
Fox: Who are these guys?  
  
Samus: They are fighters from different games.  
  
Mewtwo: 16 are from Bloody Roar: Primal Fury and 21 are from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance.  
  
Captain Falcon: Those sound like fighting games.  
  
Falco: They are dumbass.  
  
Captain Falcon: You want to fight bird boy!  
  
Falco: Bring it on Falcon BRING IT ON!  
  
Fox: SHUT THE F*CK UP!  
  
Mewtwo: Lets concentrate on the mission.  
  
Samus: Right. Falco, Fox come with me.  
  
Samus, Fox, and Falco disappear and end up in Corneria and come face to face with 16 fighters.  
  
Samus: Damn. We got the stuck with the freaks  
  
Alice: We're not freaks! We're zoanthropes.  
  
Uriko: You tell her sis.  
  
Kenji: I was right! We're on Corneria.  
  
Everyone turns to Kenji.  
  
Busuzima: What the hell is Corneria?  
  
Stun: You're a f*cking idiot.  
  
Kenji: It's a stage in Super Smash Brothers Melee.  
  
Jenny: How do you know this kid?  
  
Kenji: I played SSBM everyday back home.  
  
Uriko: Oh Kenji you're so smart.  
  
Kenji: *blushing* Thanks Uriko.  
  
Yugo: Ok. If you're so smart than who the hell are these guys?  
  
Kenji: The one in the metal suit is Samus, the fox is Fox, and the bird is Falco.  
  
Fox: This kid knows his games.  
  
Cronos: Where are the other fighters?  
  
Falco: There at the Temple.  
  
Gado: Then let's go.  
  
Shenlong: That's a great idea, but there's one problem. HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Kenji: I know.  
  
Samus: Ok, tell us how.  
  
Kenji: Well, in the game if you wanted to quit the current game you had to press and hold the buttons L, R, A, and Start. So I think all we have to do is think L, R, A, Start and we'll end up on the character selection screen.  
  
Fox: *claps* Very nice kid.  
  
Long: Ok let's go.  
  
Everyone thought L, R, A, Start. Then they disappear. Meanwhile Mewtwo and Captain Falcon reach Big Blue.  
  
Captain Falcon: I'm guessing these are the Mortal Kombat characters.  
  
Johnny Cage: And I'm guessing you two are Super Smash characters.  
  
Mewtwo: *connects to everyone telepathically* Now listen up everyone. We have been mixed together and now consist of three fighting games.  
  
Frost: I told you didn't I.  
  
Sub-zero: Yes you did Frost.  
  
Bo' Rai Cho: So what do we do now?  
  
Mewtwo: Well, if we go to the character selection screen we can go to our village.  
  
Kano: You have a village to?  
  
Captain Falcon: Yeah. I thought every game has a place to go after their done playing.  
  
Mewtwo: *talks* I'll contact the others while you get them to the village.  
  
Nitara: How do we get out of here any way?  
  
Captain Falcon: Everyone, say in your head L, R, A, Start.  
  
Everyone thought and disappeared except Mewtwo who was talk to the others.  
  
Mewtwo: Listen up Link. Go take the others to the village and I'll explain everything. I'll meet you there with the other fighters.  
  
Link: Ok Mewtwo we'll go. Listen everyone Mewtwo said to go to the village and meet him there along with the other fighters.  
  
All: Ok  
  
They thought in their mind and vanished. Then they came to the village. The village had a café, town houses, and gym to train. They met in the town square and discussed on the situation.  
  
Mewtwo: Well we know we've been mixed together. So lets get acquainted. Every game get a spokesperson and they will introduce us.  
  
The games chose the following people: Kenji (BD: PF), Scorpion (MKDA), and Link (SSBM). (P.S They are my favorite characters and my best.)  
  
Kenji: Ok here's our Characters: Yugo, Alice, Jenny, Gado, Cronos, Uranus, Uriko, Ganesha, Shina, Xion, Long, Shenlong, Kohryu, Stun, Busuzima, and myself Kenji.  
  
Scorpion: Here's our cast: Shang Tsung, Bo' Rai Cho, Quan Chi, Li Mei Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kano, Mavado, Kenshi, Sub-zero, Kung Lao, Nitara, Drahmin, Hsu Hao, Reptile, Jax, Kitana, Raiden, Frost, Cyrax, and me, Scorpion.  
  
Link: These are our names: Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganandorf, Falco, Fox, Ness, Ice Climbers, Kirby, Samus, Zelda/Sheik, Young Link, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Roy and Me, Link.  
  
Mewtwo: Well now that we know everyone we have to find a place you can stay.  
  
Link: If we all work together we can build 30 more town houses by 10:00.  
  
Kenji: But there are 37 characters excluding you guys.  
  
Scorpion: Some people have to room together.  
  
Kenji: Oh.  
  
Mewtwo: It's noon so it should take us 10 hours to build. So let's get to work.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
In the next chapter I'll tell you whose in what town house and every characters fatality. 


	4. Know the Characters: Super Smash Brother...

In this chapter I'll tell you the status of the characters. Stuff like fighting styles, weapon, and fatality. I'll start with SSMB then BR: PF. I don't need to say MKDA. Oh, and tell me if any of the fatalities suck and you can suggest your own. And I'll tell you whose rooming with whom. Still working on the fifth chapter. If you have any ideas for the Bloody Roar Fatalities. Then please review.  
  
Know The Characters  
Super Smash Brothers  
  
Dr. Mario  
  
Fighting Styles: Plumber.  
  
Weapon: None.  
  
Fatality: Prescription-He takes a pill and gives it to the victim. Then after he/she eats it he/she goes on his/her hands and knees and starts throwing up. While the victim is still on the floor Dr. Mario takes his/her head and rips it off.  
  
Mario  
  
Fighting Styles: Plumber.  
  
Weapon: None.  
  
Fatality: Shower of Ashes-He makes a big fireball and throws it at him/her. Then when he/she catches on fire Mario grabs his/her legs and does his spinning back throw really fast then throws him/her into the air. Then you see ashes fall from the sky.  
  
Luigi  
  
Fighting Styles: Plumber.  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Clean up-He throws ten fireballs at him/her. Then he waits till the fire starts burning through the skin. When it does he jumps and kicks them really hard and he/she turns to ashes. Then Luigi takes his vacuum and sucks up the ashes.  
  
Bowser  
  
Fighting Styles: Koopa  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Well-done-He uses his fire breath until he's/she's on fire. Then he blows the fire out. And then he picks up the fried person and eats him. Then he spits out the bones.  
  
Peach  
  
Fighting Styles: Princess  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: FOUR! -First she hits him/her with a slap so they fall on the ground. Then she takes out a golf club and says FOUR! and hits the head so it goes flying. Then she looks to see how far it went and a few seconds later something hits her head. She picks it up and realizing it's the skull she throws it away and falls to the ground.  
  
Yoshi  
  
Fighting Styles: Yoshi  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: No Yokes About It-He makes his/her head into an egg. Then he makes his/her legs, arms, and torso into eggs and stacks them up. Finally, he jumps really high over the eggs and ground pounds them. Then you see yoke and egg shells all over the ground.  
  
Donkey Kong  
  
Fighting Styles: Kong  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Windmill of DOOM-First he winds up his Giant punch, first slow then really fast so it looks like his hand is a giant blur. Then he punches him/her and he/she goes flying and his the wall. When he/she hits the wall all the body parts come off and you see them lying on the floor.  
  
Captain Falcon  
  
Fighting Styles: Bounty Hunter  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Falcon Death-First he starts jabbing and while he is little flaming falcons come out of his fists, like his Falcon punch, and start circling him/her. Then when there are about twenty, Falcon stops jabbing and the little falcons charge at him/her and start ripping him/her apart. Then after about ten seconds the falcons disappear and you see a skeleton with blood all over and little chunks of flesh. Then he screams FALCON DEATH. Then a giant flaming falcon comes out of his body and rushes to him/her and destroys the rest of him/her.  
  
Ganandorf  
  
Fighting Styles: Warlock  
  
Weapon: Warlock Sword (I know he has a sword I just don't know the name)  
  
Fatality: Warlock Nightmare-First he grabs his/her neck with one hand and holds him/her up in the air. Then he makes a fist with the other hand and it starts turning dark purple. Then he grabs his/her head while its still dark purple and we see inside his/her mind. Inside his/her mind is Ganandorf chasing him/her and laughing evilly and then he/she falls in a bottomless pit. Then we go outside and he/she is on the floor screaming then he does his Warlock Punch and his/her head falls off.  
  
Falco  
  
Fighting Styles: Martial Arts  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Death Dive-First he goes behind him/her and grabs him/her. Then he jumps really high up and when they stop rising he shoots him/her in the head. Next he turns him/her upside down and stands on his/her feet and he starts spinning very fast while their falling down. Then when they get to the ground Falco jumps off his/her feet and the body gets destroyed on the floor.  
  
Fox  
  
Fighting Styles: Martial Arts  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Laser Inferno-First he runs behind him/her and grabs him/her. Then he charges his Fire Fox and he/she gets burnt. Then he goes flying up with him/her with him. Then when really high up his Fire Fox diminishes and he throws him/her down. While he/she is falling Fox starts firing his laser very rapidly at him/her and by the time he/she reaches the ground all there's left is a few pieces of flesh.  
  
Ness  
  
Fighting Styles: Freestyle  
  
Weapon: Yo-yo  
  
Fatality: Pk Death-First he takes out his Yo-yo and makes holes in his/her hands and stomach. Then he uses his Pk Fire on his/her left hand and then the arm turns to ashes. Then he uses his Pk Thunder on the right hand and then it gets electrocuted and blows up. Finally he uses Pk Flash and puts it in the stomach and he/she explodes.  
  
Ice Climbers  
  
Fighting Styles: Climbers  
  
Weapon: Hammer  
  
Fatality: Frozen Hammer Impale-First Nana goes behind him/her and Popo stays in front of him/her. Then they use Blizzard and freezes him/her. Then Nana impales her hammer in his/her back and Popo impales his hammer in his/her chest and the hammers go through the other side. Then Popo and Nana grabs the other hammer pulls it through and he/she shatters to pieces.  
  
Kirby  
  
Fighting Styles: Star Warrior  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Meteor Shower-First he jumps up really high until he reaches the atmosphere. Then he turns into a rock and starts falling to earth. When he lands his/her body explodes into many pieces. Then Kirby sucks all of them up and jumps up to the atmosphere again and spits the pieces out. Then when he lands he looks up and sees a meteor shower and he says "KIRBY!"  
  
Samus  
  
Fighting Styles: Bounty Hunter  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: From the Inside-First she charges her beam. Then she fires and makes a hole in his/her stomach. Then she turns into a ball and moves into the hole. Then she turns back to normal and he/she breaks apart and Samus stands on the broken body parts.  
  
Zelda/Sheik  
  
Fighting Styles: Princess and Ninja *Note: When Zelda changes from Princess to Ninja she transforms from Zelda to Sheik*  
  
Weapon: Chain *Note: Only for Sheik*  
  
Fatality: Heart Problem-First Zelda makes a Din's Fire and blows a hole in his/her chest and you see his/her heart pumping. Then she transforms into Sheik. She takes out her Chain and grabs the heart. Then she tugs a little and pulls out the heart and he/she falls down.  
  
Link  
  
Fighting Styles: Hyrule  
  
Weapon: Master Sword  
  
Fatality: The Final Blow-First he throws his Boomerang and it goes right through his/her stomach and leaves a hole. Then he throws an unlit bomb right in the hole and it gets stuck. Then he gets his Bow and aims right at the bomb. Then he fires and when the arrow makes contact with the bomb it explodes. Then he/she blows in a million pieces.  
  
Young Link  
  
Fighting Styles: Hyrule  
  
Weapon: Kokiri Sword  
  
Fatality: Fiery Death-First he takes out three of his flaming arrows and aims one at the head, one at the chest and one at the feet all at the same time. Then he fires them and they all impale him/her and he/she catches on fire. Then Young Link takes out his sword cuts them in half and he/she turns to ashes.  
  
Pichu  
  
Fighting Styles: Pokemon  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Electric Faint-First he jumps on his/her head and he/she tries to shake him off. Then he uses a gigantic Thunder and he/she explodes. Then Pichu falls off and faints.  
  
Pikachu  
  
Fighting Styles: Pokemon  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: A True Skull Bash-First he walks over to him/her and puts his tail on his/her leg. Then he does a Thunderbolt and he/she falls on his/her knees. Then Pikachu charges his Skull Bash and when he's done he goes speeding towards his/her skull and it comes off when he hits it.  
  
Jigglypuff  
  
Fighting Styles: Pokemon  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Final Slumber-First she jumps up and does a Pound on his/her head. Then he/she falls face flat on the gound. The when he/she is about to get up Jigglypuff sings her song and he/she falls again but this time his/her eyes are wide open and blood comes from his/her mouth.  
  
Mewtwo  
  
Fighting Styles: Pokemon  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: Deadly Glare-First he stands face to face with him/her. Then his eyes start to glow yellow. Then he/she starts screaming pain and falls on his/her knees. Then Mewtwo points his finger at his/her head and it glows purple. Then his/her head blows up.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch  
  
Fighting Styles: Old School  
  
Weapon: None  
  
Fatality: 2 Dimensional-First he walks to him/her and he puts his hand on him/her. Then he/she turns 2 Dimensional and Mr. Game & Watch folds him/her in half. Then he rips him/her in half and blood sprays out.  
  
Marth  
  
Fighting Styles: Altea  
  
Weapon: Falchion Sword  
  
Fatality: High Speed Sword Slash- First he grabs him/her and throws him in the air then he starts swinging his sword very fast. So fast it looks like a blur. Then little pieces of flesh fall down on the floor.  
  
Roy  
  
Fighting Styles: Ostia  
  
Weapon: Sword of Seals  
  
Fatality: Explosive Impale-First he charges his Fire Blade more than usual. This time he turns completely white and the ground starts to rip apart like there's an earthquake. Then he stabs him/her and then there's a huge explosion. Then when the smoke clears all you see is Roy and a huge explosion mark next to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oh and here's who's rooming with who.  
  
SSMB Mario/Peach Dr. Mario/Luigi Yoshi/Mr. Game & Watch DK/Bowser Captain Falcon/Samus Ganandorf/Mewtwo Falco/Fox Ness/Young Link Kirby/Jigglypuff Pichu/Pikachu Zelda/Link Marth/Roy Ice climbers 


End file.
